The Mysterious Girl
by Snowthevampirequeen
Summary: There is a blizzard and Giroro gets sick so Natsumi has to take care of him. She then starts to like him but will her intentions be true? GiroNatsu. I finally thought of the ending and wont change the summary and things anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I have not started yet but here is the summary wich is something ill always be doin. Pairs are kinda GiroNatsu SabuNatsumi KeroTama and ill add some more later.

There a blizzard and Giroro has to spend the week at the Hinata house and gets to spend a little time with Natsumi but after its over what happens?

I love GiroNatsu but I gotthis idea so I did it. First chapter will be posted this week please read. First Fanfic so please comment on later chapters and i do not own sgt. frog. Terrible summary but just read. Tank you.


	2. Chapter2

So im doing my first fanfic i know chapter might be short but ill try to update daily. Bold is the Narrator and underlined is what i put an Italics will be flashbacks or imagination.

**It was a regular day at the Hinata residence and a blizzard was picking up though the reason is unknown yet...**

"hey a blizzard is picking up guess mom wont be home until its over" Fuyuki said.

"do you think we should invite Giroro i the blizzard seems its gonna get really bad" said a worried Natsumi.

"hmm... I dont know sis ma-" but before Fuyuki could finish a scream ran through the house and a Giroro could be seen on the outside of the sliding glass doors.

"Giroro are you okay?" Natsumi said opening the sliding doors to let him in.

"im okay now if you excuse me ill go back out" said Giroro turning around.

"oh no you dont i cant have frog popcicle on my backyard" Natsumi said holding him up to eye level.

"ahh-okay" said a blushing Giroro. He saw Natsumileave to get a blanket. He saw Natsumi leave to get a blancket.

"okay Im back I hope you dont mind I got you a red blanket" Natsumi said handing Giroro the blanket to Giroro.

" I-I d-dont mi-mind" Giroro said in a daze but what really happend...

I know it seems short dont worry ill try to update tomorrow please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is please comment. I changed it blod is me regulr is story and italics is imagineation or flashbacks.**

"Giroro...GIRORO WAKE UP" Natsumi screamed.

"ah what happend" Giroro woke up startled on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

"you were outside and nocked out and I saw you had fever so I brought you in." Natsumi said with a smile.

"thanks but a soldier doesnt rest" he said getting up. He felt really dizzy and fell onto the floor. Natsumi picked him up and put him back on the couch.

"see!? You have to stay here got it?" Natsumi glared at him.

"b-b-but..." Natsumi gave him a death glare "fine" he muttered knowing arguing with her wont get him any where.

"sleep and get some rest ill try to get you some medicine from the creep" She started to get up and walk away but Giroro stopped her.

"Natsumi...th-thanks" he said blushing or was it the fever. Natsumi smiled, nodded, and left.'would I ever have a chance with her?' he thought with a dissapointed face and dozed off.

**A while later.**

"wake up Giroro time to eat" Natsumi shook Giroro to wake up.

"huh" he said opening his eyes slowly.

" I made you some cow flesh stew lemme feed you" Natsumi said. Giroro just nodded and openned his mouth thinking 'shes actually feeding me! Keep your cool soldier you should not be doing this!' he argued in his head. After Natsumi left Giroro remained in a daze for a while.

Giroro finally snapped out of it and realized how weak he felt. He tried to get up but was too dizzy and passed out. ' dammit how am I sopposed to invade pekopon like this! Its not so bad with Natsumi. No. Yes. No. Oh well' his thoughts argued all day. his thoughts argued all day.

**Days went on like this. When Giroro was finally clear of the fever the blizzard had finally blown over and the red frog had to go back to his tent.**

"guess I can finally leave here thanks for taking care of me Natsumi" Giroro said blushing.

"dont worry about it Giroro" Natsumi said and started to walk away.'If Saburo didnt exsist she would be mine but im a worrier not a lover!' he thought to himself.

"we are still enemys though" he said before exiting. 'Cant he ever be grateful' Natsumi thought. Giroro walked to his tent and stopped. Did he hear breathing? Who would be dumb enough to go into his tent? He cautiosly took a step foward gun in hand ready for intruder. Giroro slowly opened the tent and saw...

**Wow see what i just did there cliff hanger! Any way tell me was it good? Please comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my this my 3rd chapter i guess what do you guys think please comment.**

**Giroro: what the heck im not a in love sick puppy! So why did you put me like that last chapter!**

**Me: I dont know oh well... but you are a blushing mess around Natsumi.**

**Giroro: No im not!**

**Natsumi: Hey Giroro *gives him a hug***

**Giroro: Na-Na-Natsumi *blushing mess on ground***

**Me: I told you so!**

**Natsumi:okay? 0_o**

**Me: Now to the story! **

* * *

Giroro cautiosly took a step toward his tent ready for an intruder. He slowly opened his tent and saw was a pekoponian female. In her under wear that is which made him blush a little only ever seeing Natsumi like that. Dont ask how or when he saw Natsumi though...

The girl had hair that was a really light icy shade of blue and in he hair sat a dark blue headband with a white snowflake. She slowly opended her eyes revealing light blues orbs ,also with an icy hue, she saw Giroro staring at her so she quikly sat up and punched him.

Giroro went flying and hit a tree. He recoverd quikly and stood up in his battle stance. The girl tried to get up but just failed and collapsed into a sleep again. 'shes strong for a pekoponian wonder whats wrong with her' Giroro thought.

He walked up to her and saw a gash across her stomach with the risk of getting infected. Giroro felt the same pity when he took in Mrs. Furbottom so decided to help her even though she punched him. Any girl would of done that if they were seen in their underwear. He proceded to put a bandage around her waist for some reason her blood was purple.

Giroro then realized then ' what if shes dangerous and she saw me but... if injured she could do nothing and we can interogate her'. The bleeding hadnt stopped so he went inside to get more medical supplies. Before Giroro left he saw a Kimono next to her with snowflakes put it on her knowing for some reason it was hers. Of course anybody who found a girl in his tent with only under wear would get the wrong idea.

When Giroro came back the girl was waking up again and when she saw him aproaching ahe got scared and backed away from him to the other side of the tent.

" its okay" he said in the most non threatening voice he could do. The girl decided to trust him and layed back down. Giroro tended the rest of the scatches and bruises she had. Giroro decided release the tension by talking but she beat him to it.

" who are you?" She asked in a weak voice with icyness for some reason. Coincedence i think not.

He hesitated before answering "Giroro..." he paused " What about you?"

" Snow..."She answered mumbling the last part so it was not clear what her last name was. He thought 'what an intresting name' but realized he actually said it.

" thanks" Snow smiled weakly. Giroro remembered her blood and asked what she was.

" what are you?" Giroro said a little abruptly which starteled her.

" huh?" she was kindashocked and didnt understand the question.

" um are you pekoponian?" He asked.

" no" Snow said

" then um what are you?" Giroro asked. She mumbled a few words he didnt quiet get before falling uncounsios again. Giroro decided that he didnt know what she needed cause he didnt know what spieces she was. He dragged into the house and onto the couch. Giroro took a blood sample from Snow before walking down to the secret base.

Giroro saw the entrance of the place where Kururu is and walked in.** Wait a minute who wrote that like that um never mind continue. **He stoppped at the chair Kururu was sitting on.

" Kururu I need to ask you something" Giroro said abruptly not caring if he startled anyone.

" Ku ku kuu you wanna ask me out?" Kururu said not even turning around.

" Eww no I need information about these spieces" Giroro asked showing the blood sample.

" Kuu ok" Kururu said taking the purple blood sample. Something popped up on the computer.

" Well they are Iceonians a mix of Keronian and Ice person, rare species, cant stand warm weather its rather harmful kuuu, they can morph from ice person to keronian, baody tempature ragularly cold, and can die if to hot ku kuu" Kururu said. Giroro heard the last thing and rushed up stairs to the couch and...

* * *

**Tada im still writing this. Tell me good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I finally got to update after a while sorry everyone I don't update often. At least it's here and um yea... Sorry sorry sorry...**

* * *

Giroro reached upstairs and felt releived to not find a dead body (god that would be weird) and calmed down. He decided to turn on the ac to 60 degrees and just sat there and checked the time.

" Guess Natsumi still hasn't left for school" Giroro said to himeself going to the kitchen.

" Hey Giroro back so soon?" Natumi asked making breakfast.

" I found someone in my tent hurt"

" Really!? Lemme see" Natsumi followed Giroro to the couch.

" Oh my god is she okay?" Natsumi asked when she saw her.

" I think she's fine for now though Kururu said she needs cold weather to survive"

" No wonder it's cold in here.. I gotta go finish making breakfast you mind going to wake up Fuyuki?"

" Sure N-Natsumi" Giroro said.

" I wish he looked at me that way he looks at that girl" Natsumi mumbled under her breath.

" What?" Giroro turned around.

" N nothing" Natsumi blushed.

" okay" Giroro walked up stairs to Fuyukis room and knocked. "Hey Natsumi said to wake you up"... Silence.

" um there's an alien?" Giroro said/asked.

" Where!" Fuyuki slammed the door open sending Giroro flying down stairs.

" Hey watch where you open that door" Giroro said rubbing his head.

" S-Sorry corporal" Fuyuki said rubbing his head smiling nervously.

" mmh" Giroro sarted to walk walk to the kitchen when he slipped " what the-". Ice was covering the floor and some of the walls.

" Giroro help!" Natsumi said from inside.

" Natsumi!" Giroro got up and slid to the kitchen were he saw Mayukisa going towards Natsumiwith an Ice dagger...

* * *

**Actually I might discontinue story hopefully not I'm not sure put I'll try not too though I'm very busy and this story is bleh XD**


End file.
